Balan Thuk
Balan Thuk is a Tomb Raiser Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a spellcasting slinger who can inflict heavy crowd control spells and area-of-effect damage. For every opponent he hits with his spells, he gains a charge that fills up. Once it is full, he transforms into his Afterlife Avatar. Overview Balan Thuk, the Prophet of Anubis Damage: 8/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 6/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Slinger Sub-Role: Nuker, Durable, Disabler Almanac Entry: ' Gameplay: Balan Thuk excels in strong crowd control and area damage. In his base form, he is a quick-moving yet fragile mage who can send out a plague explosion as well as spirit bones to hinder enemy movement. Whenever alone in a lane, he can call upon his friends from the other side by spawning tombstones. If any of his spells hit enemies, he gains some essence to which will fill up and once full will cause him to shift into the Afterlife Avatar. In this form, he has a strong physical attack and is quite durable but loses some movement and attack speed. His abilities will be improved with some being drastically changed, ranging from a strong swing that disarms and even a shadowy charge. Both these forms can gain access on one of his two ultimate: one is a leeching beam that steals movement speed and attack damage from the host and the other is a massive crowd control quicksand that slows and silence opponents. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1105 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.1 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3.9 (+5% per level) Base Attack Damage: 53 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 3.1 Attack Speed (APS): 0.9 Movement Speed: 310 Trait Afterlife Avatar When Balan Thuk's basic spells hit enemy units, he gains essence for every enemy hit. These essence increase his spell damage by 7% per essence collected, while the essence collected at the same time will persist only for 8 seconds. If he manages to gather 20 essences, he will lose all of these to transform into a giant jackal-headed giant armed with a huge scythe: The Afterlife Avatar. While in the Afterlife Avatar's form, his first and second basic abilities are changed with the third one being greatly improved. This form also gives him a base 2455 (+5% per level) health and 25% on both defense and resistance. This, however, cause him to lose 30% his base movement speed as well as 25% his attack speed. This form lasts for 30 seconds, but extended by 10 seconds per hero vanquishes he gains. The jackal-headed god of the afterlife grants his blessing to his most willing agents. Balan Thuk, meanwhile, can attain this form the more souls he raze for his master. The Afterlife Avatar is the stone-skinned manifestation of the undying psychopomp. Basic Abilities Wraithbone Throw (Q) Balan Thuk throws a green fiery bone in a direction, doing 145 magical damage (+5% per level) as well as stun them for 1.2 seconds and apply a minor burn effect that does 21 damage (+5% per level) to the opponent per second. The burn effect lasts for 5 seconds. Balan Thuk's long lost and forgotten tibula has since returned to its rightful place when he signed the pact. This bone now manifests nether energies that can decapitate mortal spirits. Ether Swoop (Q) Balan Thuk channels for 2 turns and faces in a direction. After, he will begin dashing to the direction, doing 125 magical damage (+5% per level) to enemies in his way. While dashing, he is invulnerable. It can be activated earlier, reducing the distance traveled. The Afterlife Avatar can tear a hole through the mortal ether, allowing his pursuit for souls to be a bit faster. NOTE: *This replaces Wraithbone Throw when in the Afterlife Avatar form. Tombstone Drop (W) Balan Thuk summons a tombstone on a target area. The tombstone has 550 health (+5% per level) and serves as an obstacle that can block skillshots. Every 3 seconds starting from its initial spawning instance, it spawns an ethereal mummy with 375 HP (+5% per level) and does 36 damage every attack second. Tombstone lasts for 12 seconds. Has 3 charges. The god of the afterlife collects souls to shelter in his realm of the underground. But his greatest prophet can call them out anytime to cause some discord and terror. Feign Swipe (W) Balan Thuk swings his large scythe in an arc that does 115 physical damage (+5% per level) to enemies and disarming them for 2.5 seconds. If this kills an enemy unit, it summons an ethereal mummy (summons 3 mummies if it kills a hero). The deadly scythe of the psychopomp lends out a fearful wave through the psyche of even the bravest soldiers. Nothing can fight back against an aspect of the afterlife. NOTE: *This replaces Tombstone Drop when in the Afterlife Avatar form. Plague Raze (E) Balan Thuk casts an ethereal explosion on a target area, doing 95 magical damage (+5% per level) to enemies. To fulfill his master's quota, Balan Thuk seized villages and brought deadly plagues on them. The souls are claimed in the underworld while the bodies are sought to obey the order's bidding. NOTE: *This ability gains a larger area-of-effect as well as bigger damage in Afterlife Avatar form. Ultimate Abilities Wither ® Balan Thuk creates a draining link between him and a target opponent. The opponent will continuously lose 1% his movement speed and 2% his attack damage and doubling that amount every second. The movement speed and attack damage drained from the opponent will be attained by Balan Thuk. Link lasts for 8 seconds. The buff persists for 8 more seconds if the link is broken. As the grasp of the undead reaper slowly inches to the mortal soul, their bodies begin to go weaker and weaker. NOTE: *The link can be broken if Balan Thuk and/or the host are too far from each other. Quicksand ® Balan Thuk creates an area of sand and mud that slowly shrinks. Enemies in the are will have their movement speed reduced by 20% and attack speed by 10%, with the slow increasing by 4% and 2% respectively the more the enemy stays inside the quicksand. Enemies in the quicksand are also silenced. What better way to present death and doom that a slow yet horrifying death by a sinking swirl of sand and sorrow. NOTE: *The slow effect applied to the opponent persists for 3 seconds upon leaving the quicksand's area. The silence does not persist, however. Talents Level 1 * * * Level 4 * * * Level 7 * * * Level 10 * * Level 13 * * * Level 16 * * * Level 20 * * * * Quotations Start of Battle *The master calls. *I am risen, to cleanse this world. *All shall join the afterlife. Moving *Shambling. *Dead man walking. *I can feel my legs. *One step at a time. *The dead draws near. Attacking *Join me. *A plague upon you! *Your soul, mine to collect. *Beware the afterlife. *Flee, mortal. Transforming to Anubis Avatar *I serve a new purpose. *From rotting flesh, to rock-hard spirit. *The avatar of death stands tall. Vanquishing a Hero *The afterlife claims you. *Do not be afraid, for the afterlife welcomes you. *Anubis will bid his greetings. *The prophet of death has seen this coming. *It is your destiny. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Like the sun, you flower will lose your light. (Sunny) *I welcome you to your eternal retirement. (Buster Korn) *The sands of death embraces the thorned one. (Cactrice) *Anger brought you to your demise. (Torcher) *You make storms, I make calamities. (Stratus) *Even the phoenix has been taken by the afterlife. (Pyreah) *Agent of Ra, your servitude has been terminated. (Keth Raz) *You should've remained dead, my king. (Ramzom) *You'll find your peace under the deepest seas. (Captain Deadbeard) *Better to die fighting, than rot in a cell like a coward. (Marlin) *No escape from death. I can ensure that. (Ace) Dying *I'm not... ready... *This can't be my time. *Anubis calls me... *The afterlife... welcomes me. *Should I find peace? Respawning *Anubis has summoned me back. *The one who brings death cannot be easily killed. *You should've come with me in the afterlife. *Back from this flesh? *I will return to rest once everything else do. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. * * * * * * * * * * Ultimate Ability Wither *The sands of time hasten on you. *Your mortal life. Fleeting, fragile, futile. *You will soon join us. Quicksand *The sands shall be your burial site. *All will be dragged under the sand. *None can escape the swirling sands of death. Category:Zombies